Forgotten Memory
by Sar the hedgehog
Summary: Just a poem I typed when I was feeling down... Sonic pretty much just grabs a poem out of the wind and reads it... sorta has a funny end though... rated T just in case. Now more poems.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, just a poem I wrote a while ago when I was feeling down… and right now I feeling down so… enjoy I guess… Actually, I feel like crap…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Sonic belongs to Sega. Not me. But this is my poem.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Sonic was walking along in a warm sunny day. The sun seemed bright until it hid behind a dark thick cloud. Suddenly, an oddly cold, empty wind came along. And floating aimlessly in it was a simple piece of paper. Sonic grabbed the paper curious of what it was about. He began reading and it was to his surprise, a poem…

Forgotten Memory

To be left out,

To be shafted,

To be forgotten,

Not to be remembered,

Barely a memory…

No one pays attention,

To the things I have to say,

Left out in the dark,

Having to find my own way…

In the night I run,

But still not free,

Stuck inside a whirlpool,

I wish they would see…

Sitting here alone,

Alone and forgotten…

Like a shadow,

Always there but not,

I'm just a memory,

That everyone forgot…

When I'm gone,

They'll never know,

Here I am,

Staring out the window…

Wishing that someday,

I could get away,

And like a small shadow,

Living each day…

Sitting here alone,

Alone and forgotten…

A memory I always am and always will,

Weighting in the dark,

If someone needs me,

Though I seem to leave no mark…

No one listens to me,

I'm always ignored,

No one listens to my plea,

To be herd once more…

Forgotten I am,

As the dust in the wind,

Never to be free,

But they still push me to my knees…

Sitting here alone,

Alone and forgotten…

I wanna go,

Far far away,

And finally be free,

And just play…

Sitting here alone,

Alone and forgotten,

Still slowly losing,

In a war I continue fighting…

"Well… someone must really feel like crap!" Then he through the paper back into the cool, empty wind…

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Ya, sorry if there's any spelling or rhyming mistakes… Just tell me what you think if you want to… go ahead and flame me for all I care… I'm board… AND I'M NOT GOTH OR EMOOOO!!!!! Ok… I don't think I am, I mean I hate makeup and I certainly don't cut myself *shudder* that's just not right on a number of levels…


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, I just thought of something… I want your opinions. Should I continue on with this story and create more poems or what!? Like you guys can decide what you want me to do a poem about and stuff like that. (But I will not do any romance or drugs. Not only do I suck at writing that but I don't like to write about them at all, but brotherly stuff I will…) And hears a bonus poem! J

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

Poem inspired by Numb by Linkin Park

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The cool empty wind is traveling again. As it travels along there is something whipping within it. A poem. Freely the wind carries the letters through the sky. Free.

Then, as a free bird is caught in a net, the paper is instantly slammed into by a flying object. The window opened slightly and the peace of paper was snatched by a hand. The hand belonged to non other than Tails the fox.

"Why is there litter up here?" Tails said confused. Then Tails got a closer look at it. Now realizing it was a poem he began to read.

Stuck

I wish I could just

Get away from it all,

Heading the call,

Never to return…

I just cant take it anymore,

What is this all for,

Why should I be forced to stay…

Why do you keep on

Messing with me,

Drowning me,

Clawing at my mind…

Why can't everyone just

Leave me be,

Let me have a chance,

And them you all would see…

Tails just stared at it. Then without a further thought, he opens the window again and lets the poem once again, fly free.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Opinion please! R and R J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

And here is another poem!

DISCLAIMER: I only own the poem and nothing else! The sonic people belong to Sega of course.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Get back here you! I just wanna give you a hug!"

Amy was chasing Sonic again.

Sonic weaved through the buildings trying to loose the stalker. Amy however, wasn't fooled by his tricks. She knew where the blue blur would end up sooner or later. And so she rushed to the nearest chilly dog stand. While running, she saw Sonic had already beaten her to the destination! The pink hedgehog took off and ran straight for the unsuspecting blue hedgehog. And just when she was about to grab him, a cold wind came up and whapped her in the face with a piece of paper. She angrily took it from her face and looked at the stand. But no Sonic!

"YOU STUPID PAPER!!!!" Amy glared at the paper in her hand. She was really mad at the non living object. Then, she saw some writing on it.

Only to Keep Going

Somehow there, but not,

Somehow, my memory is shot,

Lying here in fear,

'Cause nothings very clear,

Sometimes, I don't know why,

I truly just wanna cry,

Trying to run to a far away place,

Somewhere deep in space,

Freedom is not free,

Just take a look at me…

Picking myself up off the floor,

I don't know what's what anymore,

But if I stop,

I will surely drop…

I can see everything,

But no one is listening,

The deceiving lies,

The helpless cries,

The people who take away our lives…

Trying to get away,

But somehow forced to stay,

I can't give up,

I've gone to far,

Fighting fiercely,

In this war…

Should I run or,

Should I stay,

Should I help,

Or should I stray?

There are more than just me,

That I can see,

That need to flee,

From every anxiety…

Amy gave the poem a weird look.

"Well, isn't this depressing?" She stated.

Then she saw Sonic racing around. The pinky hedgy through the poem out of her hand and chased after Sonic once again.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Once again a nother poem finished and done! BTW, since this system isn't leting me do what I want with the poem, the ... means there SOULD be a space right after. I tryed correcting it but it would go back the way it was! :(


End file.
